Atracción
by Mme.Mystique
Summary: Como el imán que atrae irremediablemente a una moneda, sólo porque esa era su naturaleza y su destino. Exactamente esa era la única manera en la cual podían describir la atracción tan inaudita que sentían el uno por el otro.


Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Kagome POV.**

Suspiró.

Había pasado ya cierto tiempo que no sucedía, hasta se había acostumbrado.

Un demonio había atacado una aldea cercana…

Era realmente fastidioso, ni siquiera algo con lo que mereciera la pena luchar. Básicamente era uno de esos seres malignos que dejaban destrucción a su paso, pero que eran realmente débiles, tanto que lograbas vencerlos con un flechazo o un viento cortante sin mucho esfuerzo.

Lo que si ameritaría esfuerzo era el arreglo de la gran cantidad de cabañas que había hecho literalmente añicos.

Afortunadamente no hubo muertos, pero si varios heridos.

Y desde que había llegado con su esposo y sus amigos en la mañana, hasta bien entrada la tarde, estaban ayudando en la aldea.

Sango se retiró al lado de Miroku poco antes, puesto que debían ver cómo estaban sus hijos; probablemente Kohaku (el cuidador estrella) ya estaba calvo, y Shippo (su asistente personal) había escapado. Era cuestión de cerciorarse de que por lo menos no había ningún muerto en la cabaña.

Kagome por su parte dejo escapar otro suspiro. Apenas se encontraba descansando un poco, puesto que ya había terminado de atender a los convalecientes. Nada grave.

Estaba bajo un gran árbol, el cual le brindaba sombra; calculaba que eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, o quizás un poco más, lo cierto es que el sol seguía inmutable en el cielo. Lo único que la salvaba de aquél sofocante calor era la fresca brisa que de vez en cuando hacía acto de presencia, aunque sinceramente no estaba muy pendiente de ello, sino del pecado que tenía unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

Trabajando arduamente y sin haber descansado un solo instante se encontraba Inuyasha, era el que más se había esforzado de todos.

Minutos antes él se acercó, se retiró su haori y kosode justo frente suyo, se los entregó y regresó a su labor de levantar la madera rota, ayudar a reconstruir cabañas, transportar a los heridos en dado caso de que éstos llegaran a estar inconscientes y demás.

Su esposo era un mediodemonio con un carácter del demonio, pero un corazón muy humano.

Sonrió cual idiota mientras continuaba observándolo sin reparos.

Aparte, y como ya lo había aseverado muchas veces en su mente, era un auténtico monumento. La larga cabellera se adhería a su rostro y a su espalda por el sudor, sus brazos a pesar de delgados eran fuertes y torneados, sus facciones masculinas y muy bien esculpidas, la espalda ancha y el abdomen marcado, sin contar con que esos ojos dorados enmarcados con las pobladas y oscuras cejas le daban un aire tremendamente sexy y sobrenatural.

Su aire de imponencia y salvajismo le atraía cual imán atrae a una moneda, incluso, sentía que hasta más de lo normal.

¿Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que se había convertido en su mujer?. Tenía entendido que mientras más tiempo pasaba más se fortalecía su unión, por ende en muchas ocasiones se comportaban como si uno supiera exactamente lo que el otro quería o necesitará. Desde que era su esposa constantemente se necesitaban, se celaban, se enojaban, eran increíblemente posesivos el uno con el otro y cada discusión que tenían terminaba en una muy larga y buena _reconciliación. _Aunque no existía mucha diferencia que antes, puesto que desde siempre se habían comportado como dos esposos, lo único que se sumo al pastel eran las trato que ambos tenían era cómplice aún sin siquiera proponérselo. En algunas ocasiones, estando con sus amigos, sus miradas se encontraban y sin motivo aparente se sonrojaban, rozaban sus manos, buscaban la manera de tener contacto por mínimo que fuera; e inconscientemente era lo mismo, ella se mordía el labio, él se relamía los suyos, ella carraspeaba, él se rascaba el cuello notoriamente nervioso, ella le sonreía fugazmente, él dejaba escapar un "¡Feh!" por inercia mientras se sonrojaba y giraba el rostro; ella buscaba su mirada y él la suya, cuando ambas se encontraban, lograban darse cuenta que estaban respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas arremolinadas, las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes, parecían perderse en los ojos del otro por varios minutos y luego, simplemente la retiraban más nerviosos y ansiosos de lo normal.

Sabía todo esto porque Sango en un momento determinado se armó de valor y le había hecho un comentario al respecto.

Sí, los dos eran realmente obvios.

Se sonrojó repentinamente ante todos sus pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en la vista que tenía frente suyo.

Inuyasha no podía hacerle la vida más difícil.

El hecho de ver su pecho desnudo sudando por el constante y arduo trabajo que realizaba bajo el sol, la estaba volviendo loca.

¿Desde cuándo lamer gotas de sudor era un pensamiento propio y recurrente en su mente?.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una vez más su rostro arder, suspiró, quizás simplemente debía concentrarse en algo diferente. Lo intentaría.

Más sin embargo, simplemente quedó en un vago intento.

Lo observó pasar su brazo por su frente y luego su mano por el cuello y parte de su pecho, retirando las pequeñas gotas que se unían con otras y comenzaban a bajar hasta su perfecto abdomen.

Detalló descaradamente cada movimiento deseando ser esa mano. De la ansiedad que le provocaba tan tortuosa situación, dio muerte a una inocente flor que crecía justo a su lado, ni siquiera se percató de que la había arrancado.

Llevó nuevamente sus ojos hasta el rostro masculino y juró haber visto una sonrisa arrogante aparecer fugazmente.

Sí, estaba en un punto crítico en el cual veía visiones.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó, perdió el equilibrio de pronto y trastabillo, lo cual provoco que la flor que llevaba en su mano cayera al suelo.

Suspiró y se colocó todo el cabello sobre el hombro descubriendo de ésta manera parte de su cuello, se agachó, tomó la flor entre sus manos, se irguió y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

Aprovecharía que todos estaban ocupados, cansados o en su defecto descansando, para ir a tomar un baño en un lago algo alejado de la aldea, sabía cómo actuar en dado caso de que algún inconveniente se presentara, aunque sinceramente no creía que pasara.

Necesitaba con urgencia aclarar su mente, relajar su cuerpo e igualmente bajar la temperatura del mismo.

-Kagome-.

La pelinegra se detuvo al instante, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelvo de pronto.

-Inuyasha-. Pronunció el nombre masculino con sorpresa y ansiedad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-. Preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

Ella se giró y se percató de inmediato de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Pues yo… Pretendía bañarme, siento que lo necesito… Urgente-. Murmuró y luego carraspeo levemente-.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, no deberías ir sola Kagome-. Recordó con un tono de voz entre regaño y preocupación.

-Inuyasha, yo… ¡Tú haori y Kosode!-. Interrumpió ella mismas sus palabras y luego exclamó sorprendida al percatarse de que ambas prendas se encontraban sobre el hombro derecho de él.

-Los olvidaste, vine a traértelos porque tengo que continuar… Trabajando-. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

La pelinegra tragó secó al percibir el masculino y fuerte olor que emanaba su esposo. Observó cada una de las sensuales facciones del hombre que tenía frente suyo. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Y por acto reflejo, él se relamió los suyos.

Nuevamente lo hacían, era como si estuviesen conectados.

Kagome tomó ambas piezas del traje y se las colocó encima de sus ropajes, haciendo alusión a una chaqueta o sweater de su época. Le sonrió.

Notó como las mejillas del peliplateado se sonrojaban al instante y se rió por lo bajo.

-Entonces… Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado, iré a darme un baño y nos vemos dentro de un rato en la cabaña, ¿está bien?-. Le preguntó. Observó como él asentía notoriamente embelesado, Inuyasha tenía esa hermosa y brillante mirada posada con tanto amor sobre suyo, que no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más; le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y procedió a alejarse.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando un grito interrumpió el silencio de la tarde. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y se percató que se encontraba siendo cargada por él mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Se aferró a su cuello con fuerza y lo observó…

Esa mirada brillante llena de determinación, la barbilla tensa, su respiración agitada y el leve sonrojo terminaron por aclarar sus dudas. Su estómago se inquietó al instante.

-¡Maldición Kagome!, No… me hagas esto-. Susurró él, entrecortadamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Preguntó la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando él saltó y volvió a caer al suelo para proseguir su marcha.

-Al lago-. Finalizó él con la sonrisa más arrogante que ella jamás había visto. Aunque a veces le costara admitirlo, esa actitud tan triunfadora de Inuyasha, ese nuevo tinte de madurez que había adquirido mezclado con esas actitudes tan altivas y esa sonrisa de niño malcriado, le encantaban.

No podía ocultarlo, su esposo le atraía en todos los aspectos.

**Inuyasha POV.**

Fue la situación más ridícula y sin sentido del mundo, es decir, si algún demonio se atrevía a aparecer y molestar; por lo menos que sea algo decente y con lo que valiera la pena luchar, no un ser tan patético como el que se había presentado.

Daños había causado, incluso más de los que pudo imaginarse, pero su fuerza e inteligencia estaban reducidas a, básicamente, nada. ¿De qué diablos estaban construyendo las cabañas?, con cualquier fuerza externa terminaban hechas polvo.

Desde que había llegado, hasta esa hora de la tarde no se había ocupado más que en trabajar junto a sus amigos. Ni siquiera había podido pasar tiempo con Kagome.

Soltó el aire exasperado.

Sango y Miroku ya se habían retirado, tenían que atender a sus cachorros.

Kagome se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol, se veía realmente hermosa. Debía mantener la mente ocupada para no desconcentrarse de sus actividades, como generalmente solía pasar.

Hacía solamente unos minutos se había acercado a su lado, se retiró el haori y kosode que le molestaban terriblemente al trabajar; y fue en ese instante cuando la pelinegra había comenzado a martirizar su vida cruel y silenciosamente.

Su olor drásticamente había comenzado a cambiar.

Justo desde ese momento, todas esas cosas pecaminosas comenzaron a inundar su mente. No era posible que de su cabeza no salieran todos esos pensamientos que lo estaban enloqueciendo y en donde, sin duda alguna, se encontraba ella como protagonista única y principal.

Era demasiado.

¿Tenía que ver con el hecho de que la había convertido en su hembra?. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, era más insoportable la necesidad y desesperación por verla, sentirla cerca, tocarla, escucharla. Quería complacerla en todo y que siempre estuviera bien. Detestaba que algún macho se le acercase, por más niño o anciano que fuera, su posesividad se había triplicado. Le gustaba hasta que pelearan, porque las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor de todo. Aparte, ambos se comportaban extraños, por más que quisiera no podía evitarlo, estaban como… conectados. Cada una de sus actitudes, y comportamientos iban integrándose más y más, hasta que parecían estar perfectamente acoplados. Algo así le había dicho Myoga, poco después de que se había casado con Kagome, pero nunca pensó que tan cierto sería. Anteriormente ellos parecían saber que pensaba o sentía el otro sin necesidad de palabra alguna, pues ahora, era muchísimo más intenso.

¡Maldición!, se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Por más que no se había detenido, de que sentía el sol quemándole la piel, junto con el sudor caer por todo su cuerpo mientras trabajaba, no dejaba de estar atento al delicioso aroma que ella despedía y que ahora se encontraba totalmente mezclado con el suyo.

Sonrió levemente. Kagome era endemoniadamente suya. Enfrentaría a todo aquél que fuera capaz de decir lo contrario.

Lo estaba observando, eso le dio valor y lo incitó, por lo que pasó una mano por su cuello y parte de su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo tomaba esas actitudes?. Sí, básicamente a ese nivel ella lo llevaba. De todos modos nadie tenía porque enterarse, ya que era algo privado y secreto que sólo ellos dos compartían.

Una oleada del olor femenino llegó a su nariz al instante. Maldijo mentalmente porque sabía que solamente eso era capaz de descontrolarlo. Hasta en masoquista se había convertido, el aroma de su mujer lo volvía completamente vulnerable, más sin embargo buscaba la manera y la oportunidad para que éste se hiciera presente. Se sentía fascinado y embriagado por el mismo.

Al ver que ella lo detallaba sin reparo alguno, dejo escapar fugazmente una sonrisa arrogante.

Se dio cuenta que la pelinegra se levantó y perdió el equilibrio, estuvo a punto de correr pensando que caería, pero ella logró sostenerse. Observó con atención como se colocaba todo el cabello sobre un hombro, descubriendo parte de su cuello. Sabía a la perfección que ese era el lugar en el cual la había marcado, allí estaba la prueba que la declaraba como suya ante todo y todos. No pudo evitar que su pecho se hinchara de puro orgullo masculino ante esos pensamientos.

Luego, ella se encargó de llevar a cabo una de las acciones que lo paralizaron completamente. Se agachó, dando una vista de su formado trasero aún por sobre la tela del hakama. En ese momento su cabeza, la cual era la que generalmente se debatía hasta llegar a un punto crítico, estaba a punto de estallar de tanta presión acumulada y de tanta cantidad de pensamientos de _todo_ tipo. Tragó seco al instante.

Algunos hombres que se encontraban trabajando allí se detuvieron de pronto sólo para observarla, lo cual le provocó celos desmedidos y ganas de destrozarlos con sus garras. ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Acaso no se acordaban de con quien estaba casada?, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en matar a nadie, pero esa sería una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo, no soportaba tanto atrevimiento.

Apretó sus puños sintiendo la furia corroerle internamente, pero ésta se disipó al ver a la pelinegra caminar y mover sensualmente sus caderas de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba. Hasta eso era capaz de hacer Kagome, de lograr que calmara su furia desmedida en tan sólo unos segundos; esa mujer lo tenía en un vaivén de emociones.

No podía evitar imaginársela sobre suyo, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y su voz entrecortada gritando su nombre. Estaba claro que lo había convertido en un completo adicto a ella.

Pasó con lentitud la lengua por sus labios y sintió como en su vientre se acumulaban todas esas sensaciones.

-Maldición-. Susurró y comenzó a correr en su dirección, tomo el haori y kosode que ella había olvidado al tiempo que continuaba su camino.

Se detuvo sólo a unos pasos de ella.

-Kagome-. Susurró. -¿A dónde crees que vas?-. Preguntó muy cerca de su oído, con una voz bastante profunda, tanto, que él mismo logro sorprenderse.

Ella se giró y él se percató de inmediato de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, imaginó que su mujer también lo había hecho.

-Pues yo… Pretendía bañarme, siento que lo necesito… Urgente-. La escuchó murmurar con nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, no deberías ir sola Kagome-. Recordó con un tono de voz entre regaño y preocupación. Nunca se perdonaría si le pasara algo.

-Inuyasha, yo… ¡Tú haori y Kosode!-. La escuchó exclamar. De no ser por eso, realmente no se fuera acordado, puesto que a él mismo se la habían olvidado ambas prendas.

-Los olvidaste, vine a traértelos porque tengo que continuar… Trabajando-. Mintió sin atreverse a decir la innegable realidad, que sus pensamientos no implicaban otra cosa que hacerla suya.

La observó morderse el labio inferior; por acto reflejo él se relamió los suyos.

Nuevamente lo hacían, era como si estuviesen conectados.

Juró que estaba a punto de tirarla sobre el pasto y cometer una locura. Debía calmarse, los aldeanos se encontraban a pocos metros y lo que menos quería es que alguien se percatara del acto tan íntimo que realizaban, aunado al hecho de que sería capaz de matar de la manera más vil y cruel si cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él, tuviera el privilegio y descaro de verla desnuda.

Kagome tomó ambas piezas del traje, se las colocó encima de sus ropajes y le sonrió con ternura. A pesar de todo lo que albergaba en su mente, esa simple acción lo derrumbó, provocando que se sonrojara. Bastante ilógico, ¿verdad?.

Percibió como se reía con suavidad.

-Entonces… Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado, iré a darme un baño y nos vemos dentro de un rato en la cabaña, ¿está bien?-.

No pudo hacer más que asentir como el ser más idiota del mundo. No tenía palabras, absolutamente ninguna. Con el hecho de verla era más que suficiente. La sonrisa de Kagome era hermosa. Era una tonta, se aprovechaba de él, de su debilidad; ¡Maldición!. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo una mujer tan hermosa y diferente, había decidido unirse para siempre a él. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió el suave beso en la mejilla y el sonido de sus pasos alejarse.

Su mente se debatía entre el ser y el deber ser.

El deber ser le recordaba que aún quedaba por hacer en la aldea, pero su ser entero le gritaba que se uniera a su hembra.

Obviamente Inuyasha era más de hacer que de meditar, así que mandó todo al demonio. Ya había hecho durante mucho tiempo lo que debía, continuaría después; por ahora sólo haría lo que quería, y eso era recordarle a Kagome lo mucho que la amaba y lo loco que lo volvía.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando un grito interrumpió el silencio de la tarde. La había cargado en brazos con una rapidez inaudita y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Sintió como ella se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza y no pudo evitar sentir su pecho calentarse ante el pensamiento de que ella confiaba lo suficiente en él como para ni siquiera reclamarle o pedir que la bajara.

El aroma de la pelinegra lo trajo a la realidad abruptamente.

-¡Maldición Kagome!, No… me hagas esto-. Logró susurrar entrecortadamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. La escuchó preguntar.

Saltó, cayó al suelo y continúo con su marcha.

-Al lago-. Finalizó. Realmente Kagome tenía un poder sobre él casi sobrehumano. Sea a donde sea que fuera, sea lo que sea que hiciera, dijera o pensara. Podía sonreír, gritar, enojarse o reír. Su mirada, su rostro infantil, su cuerpo, sus acciones, su espontaneidad, alegría, capacidad para ser luz en oscuridad, la fuerza que demostraba en las diferentes circunstancias, su entrega, optimismo y positivismo. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella y en conclusión, toda ella le gustaba.

No pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.

Era cierto, e innegable.

Nunca pudo, ni podría ocultarlo, su mujer le atraía en todos los aspectos.

**¡Hola, hola!. Quiero aclarar que los 'POV' son mucho más cortos, pues representan precisamente eso, un punto de vista. Pero quise relatar la historia completa desde las perspectivas de ambos protagonistas, es decir, no por momentos, sino dándole a cada uno su espacio de manera total e íntegra. En fin, espero les guste :D.**

**¡Sayonara!.**


End file.
